


伽勒尔传统

by teacrane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacrane/pseuds/teacrane
Summary: 赫普交了女朋友，哥哥们之间进行了一段对话。
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Sonia, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	伽勒尔传统

**Author's Note:**

> -没逻辑为了爽
> 
> -用词过于口语本土话请见谅
> 
> -有索尼娅/丹帝/奇巴纳三人组设定
> 
> -人物拿捏不准欧欧西有请不要打我ಥ_ಥ
> 
> -不好吃请请请还是不要打我呜呜呜呜扣哎扣

1.

赫普交女朋友了。

丹帝和他说这话的时候神神秘秘，笑得格外灿烂，金色的眼睛亮晶晶的，满脸洋溢着的喜悦之情恍若是他养的小山猪终于能拱树果树了似的。

伽勒尔地区备受人们喜爱且威风凛凛的前冠军，其实背地里是会操心自家弟弟有没有处对象的老妈子。奇巴纳看着他，纵使早就知道自己哥们儿作为当哥的多多少少会拥有这一面，但没有弟妹的他也还是不太能了解这样的心情。

“这么开心的？”

紫发的男人穿着他那身红色骑装，手里拿着厚厚一摞他月底刚刚从联盟更新的联盟卡。正在一边和他讲话一边默默的清点数量，丹帝抬头看了他几眼，转了转金黄色的眼珠子，尝试性地解释道。

“我一直想要个妹妹的。”

“明明是被老弟抢先脱单喔。”

丹帝耸了耸肩像是说我又不在意这个，然后胡乱地把手里的卡片塞给他，扭身从桌子上找签名用的马克笔。前任冠军如今在他改造后的战斗塔里依旧绽放着与他以前无异的光彩，当年挑战赛中的败北似乎并未影响到他在伽勒尔地区的火热人气，他招牌的动作依旧还在被人们再三模仿，似乎大家都不会腻似的。

奇巴纳顺势坐在了他的办公桌前的椅子上，随手把卡片扔在桌子上，顺带地又看了眼自己老朋友的新卡片。依旧还是那身他来到战斗塔后常穿的红骑装，凭心而论不知比当年那个打满小广告的冠军披风顺眼多少。他心里如此腹诽着可思绪又不免跑偏，想起了他们伽勒尔的冠军小姑娘。该不会也被迫穿成那样吧？女孩子家怪不容易的，真是个小可怜。等把视线从卡片移回真人身上，就看见对方拿着马克笔龙飞凤舞地在联盟卡上签上了自己名字后往两个信封里塞。

“还和以前一样拿到了新的就寄给赫普啊？怎么样要不也附送一张我的吧。”

“两张，给就两张。”

丹帝闻言头也没抬就向他的方向伸手不客气地要卡片。本就是说笑没想到他还要上了，奇巴纳摆手，把洛托姆手机向上抛了几下。

“没有没有。只有电子的，照片你自己挑。挑个我最帅的寄给他——”

想来也没认真，丹帝咧嘴一笑，没理对方最后一句话，拿着装好联盟卡的两封信件走到窗前递给了等在窗边的钢铠鸦。

“辛苦了，替我向赫普还有尤丽问好。”他摸了摸钢铠鸦下颚的羽毛，那里没有被钢铠着附，被他弟弟照料得毛色油光锃亮也手感极佳。说着他又递了块马拉萨达过去，像是犒赏，“从战竞镇过来又要跑一趟，累的话让喷火龙去送也可以的。”

赫普的钢铠鸦闻声振翅，谢绝了他的好意，两口吞下投喂的马拉萨达便转身飞走了。丹帝看着弟弟的宝可梦消失在视野里笑了两声，然后迅速调整了状态，转过头走到他身前。

“所以呢，这么早来这儿找我什么事？不管你的拳关竞技场了？”

“什么事？”

奇巴纳站起身，两人的身高差距让他只能低下一点头才能和丹帝对上视线。对方金色的眼睛里总是装着生动也灼热的光，光看着他便也会热血沸腾起来。于是他握了握自己的手，口袋里的洛托姆手机不合时宜地振动起来。他没有管，丹帝的灼灼目光让他不由自主地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇和嘴巴里尖利的虎牙，说出的话里都蔓延着名为兴奋的轻颤。

“当然是来找你打架啊丹帝。”

2.

“什么？真是和尤丽吗？”

结束战斗后两人在更衣室里有一搭没一搭的闲聊，难免会讲到某人弟弟的可爱女友。听到小姑娘名字，虽觉得这是情理之中的事情，但在有丹帝这样一个各方面都有点粗神经的大哥的前提下，赫普的行动力还是让奇巴纳不免咂舌惊叹。

“我也很惊讶。然后索尼娅责怪我神经太大条了，我说其他人也不知道啊。”

“并不是。我们和你不一样。”奇巴纳附身系好鞋带，刚刚鞋子里面进满了沙，踩着不舒服。“你太久没和联盟那些人联系了。你不知道，他们有人还开了盘，赌你弟和咱们的新冠军……哦现在是你妹了。嗯赌他俩啥时侯能在一起。”

丹帝睁大了眼睛。

“赔率最高的是十年后。顺带一说，我买了'十年后再说吧'。”奇巴纳冲他吐了吐舌头，“露璃娜倒是买的一年内。我猜肯定有索尼娅从中作梗打报告。”

抬起头，是一脸瞠目结舌的丹帝。

“嘿哥们儿，想什么呢。”奇巴纳凑上前低下头捏了捏他的脸，把人喊回神。“哎呀下次他们再瞎闹我会喊你一起玩的。”

丹帝蹙起了眉，颇为苦恼地仰脸看他，“没什么……只是在思考怎么只有我不知道。”

奇巴纳乐了，“你要是能看出来大家才会比较惊讶。所以呢？有这么一个妹妹开心了？”

成功被对方带跑重点，丹帝笑得十分自豪，“很开心。我欣赏尤丽的为人，赫普能和这么出色的女孩子共度一生的话我非常安心。”

“人家还在约会期吧……你想得已经那么老远了？”

“赫普是一心一意的好孩子。”丹帝言之凿凿，“他和尤丽开始约会就肯定是以结婚为目的的。”

奇巴纳看着对方眼里的真诚，一把将老朋友揽了过来，两人肩靠肩地走出更衣室，途中不忘讲讲现在年轻人的思路，“先约会看看两个人适不适合，现在年轻人很多这么干的。不谈怎么知道自己想要什么样的？什么都没有经验一锤子买卖，之后才觉得不合适就晚了。”

默默听着的丹帝一言未发，最后点了点头，“或许你是对的，我不了解这些事。”然后侧目抬眼看了奇巴纳一眼，突然笑了起来，“不然赫普也不会在告白前跟我抱怨说'大哥什么都不知道，问你等于没问'了，我还挺愧疚的。”

“哇喔这小子还会和你说这样的话？不是小时候说大哥最好了，最喜欢大哥的他了？”奇巴纳笑着佯装惊诧，“不过那时候他说这次支持尤丽的时候你就该知道自己有这么一天了。”

“尤丽很优秀，我也很支持她。”丹帝继续一本正经地不解风情，“从我给她推荐函时我就隐约感觉到了，这会是个了不得的孩子。她会战胜我，给伽勒尔带来新的未来。”

奇巴纳看了眼正在无限感慨的人，毫不留情地指出，“你确定不是因为那孩子顺利地接替了你的位子，让你可以在这里解放天性？”说着他指了指身后的对战塔。“可以不用穿那个印满小广告的披风，可以待在这种迷不了路的地方和各路训练家对战'让伽勒尔的训练家天下无敌'。”

丹帝无害地看着他，试图打断奇巴纳不留情面的'指责'，“但冠军该有的责任我也都……”

“bro，可是很多人在讨论对战塔里的丹帝似乎比担任冠军时更有活力也更开心了。”黄昏时的宫门市是安静的，运河上洒满了橘色的光。“不过我也理解你啦，我也对当冠军没什么兴趣，当冠军哪里有打败你有意思。”奇巴纳笑嘻嘻地捋了一把头发，翠绿色的眼睛里闪过狡黠的光，“好了不说这个，走吧得赶去水舟镇，索尼娅不是定了餐等我们吗？今天有电影之夜吧。迟到了她又会生气了。你家那俩孩子不一起来吗？”

丹帝摇头，“赫普讲他们要去战竟镇过周末，说预定好了温泉酒店。尤丽上次没有尝试到，说这次一定要她试试。”

“还挺浪漫。”奇巴纳再次咂舌，“真看不出来啊丹帝，你弟可比你会多了。”

没有纠结对方的那个'会'到底指的是会什么，丹帝沉思状跟在奇巴纳身边任由他领路去找宫门市车站。他们每隔几周都会和索尼娅选个餐厅小聚，人常说刚踏上旅途时的朋友就会是一直的朋友，三个人多年来依旧坚持着维系彼此的感情。而他到现在也还没搞清宫门市的具体路线，于是每次聚会前大部分时间奇巴纳都会跑来接他，奇巴纳没空的时候就会是索尼娅。他依旧从不记路，天天为出行方向摸不清头脑。

等两人坐上火车，看着窗外快速向后倒退的景致，沉思了一路的丹帝才再次开口，“可我真的很喜欢尤丽，我希望他们可以走下去。”

“你还在想那个啊？”奇巴纳托着下巴带着几分惊诧地看向对方，“我之前说那些话也没说死，谈恋爱怎么样的都有啦。赫普是好孩子，你是他哥你更了解他。不过……”他看了一眼丹帝金色的眼睛，被窗外的夕阳映照得格外亮，“真的会有谈一谈才知道自己想要什么样的情况啦。”

“赫普知道自己想要什么样的。况且他和尤丽认识这么多年了他，”

“所以老兄，咱能别我什么话你都往你弟身上套吗？”奇巴纳上手狠狠地捏了捏对方的脸，又恶狠狠地亮出了自己的虎牙，咬牙切齿状，“还真的有交完女朋友才发现自己喜欢男人的情况你不知道吧。”

“这很奇怪吗？”丹帝感到疑惑，他对感情的事毫无经验，和他走得近的人中拥有过恋爱经历的除了他刚刚交了女朋友的弟弟外也就只有眼前这个人了，察觉到对方瞬时睁大了的翡翠色眼睛后丹帝意识到自己是否失言，解释道，“我之前还给联盟干活儿的时候去别的地区办事，听很多地方的人说……男人和男人在一起是伽勒尔传统。所以这，不是很正常的吗？”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *弟弟妹妹去泡温泉是来自我的执念……战竞镇的温泉我可以我可以我可以！为什么不让我泡！！！说只能让宝可梦泡！那！你！倒！是！让！我！的！宝！可！梦！泡！啊！！！！！！！！！！酸炸，我一定要让尤丽泡到！！！（x

**Author's Note:**

> 关于文中俩对西皮四个人个人想法和一点小私设：
> 
> -活得开心精致，又潮又帅的酷哥奇巴纳☺️网络冲浪小王子，见解比较新潮，喜欢分享奇闻逸事和网红店，会和索尼娅一起拉着丹帝打卡自拍，总之很可爱
> 
> -丹帝有点天然，脑子里装得比较多的只有对战，为人真诚但感情苦手反正不如他弟（划掉。对弟很上心，长兄如父嘛做老大哥的就……没办法。还是可爱
> 
> -小天使赫普，与其说情话boy、很会，不如说和他哥一样待人真诚。喜欢哪家小女孩儿就对小女孩儿特别特别好，恋爱起来想奶油泡芙甜乎乎，以及可爱
> 
> -尤丽私设有点寡言少语，和赫普曾是苦逼兮兮的双向暗恋。终于结束暗恋长跑，喜欢宿营和旅行，在和索尼娅点化妆技能点。反正就是很可爱嘛


End file.
